A Marauders Love Story
by The Divine Judged
Summary: Lily and James, a classic Love story, but throw in Remus Lupin and things are sure to get interesting. Can James choose between the love of his life and one of his closest friends. Lily/James with a little Lily/Remus in some parts.
1. A Man of His Word

**Hi there im back with my second fic as im a bit stuck on my first one im writing this for 2 reasons.**

**1. To Show I havent stopped writing**

**2. I love Lily/James and I wanted to write about them.**

**Soo Read and Review please**

**Oh and I dont own anything, yeah some woman called JK Rowling owns that, if anyone knows who she is tell me.**

**Here we goooooooo**

**  
##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##**

**~James Potter~**

James Potter sat with his head on the desk listening to Slughorn drone on about some sort of cure for a love potion. Beside him sat his best friend Sirius Black who seemed almost asleep with the lecture they where being given. In front of him sat the girl he had loved since his first year at Hogwarts, Lily Evans.

The red head sat scribbling notes on a piece of parchment, although scribbling isn't the correct word for how Lily Evans writes, its more quickly yet neatly writing them down. It was during these lectures that he wondered why he took this subject, not even being in Lily Evans class made up for this torture. Lily was the only reason James took this subject, he had only scraped the grades to take it on after his O.W.L.S. In fact he was sure if it hadn't been for the notes he had stole from Lily he would never have got into a N.E.W.T class.

It wasn't that James was stupid, potions just wasn't his strong point he did much better in Defence Against the Dark Arts and other subjects that James thought mattered. As Slughorn came to the end of his lecture James had to hit Sirius to get his attention, James nodded toward the door and they stood up and left. They where second last to leave the class with Lily still sitting writing down the last of her notes on her parchments.

James nudged Sirius "Wait for Evans." He said grinning. The pair stopped and leant against the wall waiting for the red head girl to leave the classroom. When she finally did James and Sirius began to follow her James spoke, in the same smug voice he usually spoke to Lily in "So Evans thought about taking me up on my offer?" he asked.

"If you mean the offer to go on a date with you no I haven't." said Lily walking faster to try and get away from Sirius and James. James sped up so he could keep up with Lily.

"Why not, you need a bit of love in your life." He said winking at Sirius.

"Maybe your right, maybe I do need love in my life but I would rather date the whomping willow than you James Potter." Lily snapped.

"Woah, sorry Evans." James replied not sounding the least bit sorry at all.

**~Lily Evans~**

Lily Evans marched up the corridor, she could feel tears in her eyes. She loved James Potter but could never admit it until he stopped acting like such a jerk. James had flirted with her ever since they met in first year but he only asked her out in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Of course Lily had said no, James was so big headed and always thought he was best, going out with him would only make it worse. But all the same Lily still longed for James to know she loved him.

Lily headed to the common room as she approached the portrait she spoke the password and it swung open for her. As she clambered in she noticed Alice sitting reading. "Hey Alice." Said Lily sitting down beside her.

"Hi Lily." She replied "Have you been crying, whats wrong?" Alice asked. Lily just shook her head in reply. "Its him again isn't it Lily?" Lily nodded her head and said

"It seems like he was born to torture me." Before getting up and walking towards the girls dorm. Just as she was about to open the door leading to the staircase James and Sirius walked in. Alice stood up and stormed towards them. She pointed a finger at James and yelled

"You, You rat you better leave Lily alone or I wont hesitate to hex you from here to China!" James stood looking shocked. Meanwhile Sirius and fallen into a chair laughing. Alice turned to him.

"And don't think I wont forget about you Black!" she yelled. Sirius stopped laughing immediately.

With that Alice walked over to Lily and they both proceeded up to the girls dorm.

**~James Potter~**

"Blimey Mate." Said Sirius standing up "If ever I have seen an over reaction that was one." He walked over to James who was still standing at the common room entrance shocked. "I mean she has put up with you for years so why is Alice only going of at you now?" he asked. James shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

Sirius, who was now worried about his friend sat next to him. And asked "Is something wrong mate?"

James shook his head and said "What do you think its like in China?" both him and Sirius descended into laughter. They stopped only as the common room door swung open and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew appeared. "Hey James, Hey Sirius." Said Remus sitting down next to them. "Whats up." He said noticing the huge grin on Sirius and James' face.

"Alice just went of at James for asking Lily out again." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Woah, James you ever thought Lily is seriously sick of you asking her out, not like haha its never gonna happen sick but sick to the point its upsetting her?" asked Remus with a look of concern on his face.

"But Lily was never one to be upset about that sort of thing." Said James

"That is true, maybe I should speak to her for you." Replied Remus.

"I dunno Remus, maybe your right, maybe I should stop asking her out." James said hanging his head. Sirius gasped.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard, James Potter agreeing to never ask Lily Evans out again." He said sounding shocked.

"I never said I wouldn't ask her out again, I will just give it a few weeks." James defended.

"Better." Said Sirius "But still not quite James." He joked.

"You know Sirius, maybe James is right. Maybe he should leave Lily alone, I mean you have been more or less harassing her for three or four years, maybe its time to move on, have you ever thought she likes someone else?" said Remus.

"Who?" asked Sirius. "You?" at this both he and James keeled over laughing.

"I didn't imply she liked me Sirius… god you are both so hopeless." Remus said walking away to the boys dormitory.

**~Lily Evans~**

Lily sat with Alice on her bed, they had been talking about James since they had left the boys in the common room. Lily had only just managed to find the courage and tell Alice how she felt about him.

"So… your really serious." Said Alice

"Alice, you know me, I wouldn't joke about this. Its James for goodness sake." Replied Lily.

"I suppose so, but I just cant believe, after all these years…" said Alice stopping mid sentence for no reason other than she was lost for words.

"I found it hard to believe myself." Said Lily.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Alice. "Are you going to ask him out or what?" she continued

"I would never ask him out Alice, it would give him too much confidence, and he has way too much of that already." Lily replied.

"So what are you going to do, you cant ignore it." Said Alice

"I know that, but I cant give him the satisfaction of me asking him out." Said Lily "I have to get him to ask me out, but do it while not being a jerk."

"Oh, and how dyou plan to do that Lily, James Potter is the definition of jerk." Alice said.

"I know that Alice, if anyone I would know that remember." Lily snapped unintentionally

"Sorry, didn't mean to annoy you." Alice said sounding hurt.

"Im sorry Alice." Lily replied apologetically "Look its late we should go to bed."

"Yeah." Said Alice.

With that Alice got up and walked over to her bed and Lily climbed into her own bed and they fell asleep almost instantly completely unaware of events happening in the common room.

**~James Potter~**

The embers in the fire where dying slowly as James and Sirius sat talking about Lily and how hurt she seemed. They avoided Alice as neither could keep a straight face when she was mentioned.

"You know Sirius, maybe Remus was right maybe I should leave Lily alone." Said James staring into the dying fire.

"James, firstly that dosent sound like James Potter at all, I think your going soft." Said Sirius "Oh and secondly if you can stay away from Lily for the rest of this year I will empty all my savings into your bank account.

"I wouldn't stay way from her for money, id stay away from her to see her happy." Said James. "Sirius, I love her."

"Something is seriously wrong with you James, in the morning im taking you to madame pomfrey." Sirius gave a long yawn. "But just now im heading to bed."

Sirius then got up and left leaving James staring into the fire.

"Ill stay away from her, I wont bother her ever again." James said to himself before getting up and following Sirius.


	2. Exactly What We Need

**Hey here it is Chapter 2, hope it wasnt too long a wait i tried my best to update quick :)**

**mercurywrites - thanks for the review, it was rather short but still thankyou.**

**Gjerturd Louise - OMG thankyou so much this is the most awesome review ever you inspired me sooo much to write this chapter i cant thankyou enough.**

**Also a big thankyou to DolphinDreamer24-7 as without her i would never have been inspired to write this fic or update so fast. Who know you could be such a help without reviewing. (spelling lol)**

**And my normal thankyou to my wonderfull girlfriend who without which i wudnt even know of fanfiction, thanyou so much honey x**

**Well THE WAIT IS OVER here is Chapter Two.!.!.!**

The sun was only creeping over the hilly landscape outside Hogwarts when James Potter woke. He lay there for a few moments before rising and yawning. He drew back the curtains and the thin beam of sun that shone through the window was blocked by his figure. He yawned again and stretched his arms high above his head. After he stopped yawning he swung his legs round and sat on the edge of his bed. The events of the night before, or could've been this morning he didn't know, came back to him in a rush

"Damn." He though to himself "Did I really agree to stay away from Lily forever." He shook his head. "I cant believe it." He thought. "That isn't like me Sirius was right I should go see Madame Pomfrey." But all of a sudden his own thought countered that decision "No, you must prove you are a man of your word James Potter, even if your only proving it to Sirius."

James got up and dressed in his casual wear he was about to leave when he decided to pull on his school robe, it was cold and he doubted he had enough energy at this time in to cast any real heating spell, even one to light a fire. He dragged himself down the stairs into the common room and slumped down onto the chair in front of the fireplace which was only filled with ashes. The common room was dark and James found himself slipping closer and closer to sleep. Eventually he succumbed to weariness and fell into a deep sleep.

There was a crash and James woke suddenly we jumped of the couch, wand in hand somehow and spun to face the noise. There, standing in the common room was Alice she jumped when she so James but relaxed soon after "Oh I didn't see you _James_." She said James wasn't alert enough to notice the stress on his name but still managed to grunt a respone

"What you doing down so early Alice." He said slowly, weariness already slowly taking over once more.

"I could ask the same for you, Potter." She replied harshly

"Hmm back on last name terms he said, well if you must know I came down to think but I mustve dosed of." James replied.

"What you have to think about, how to ask Lily out again?" she asked.

"No, actually I swore I would leave her alone, so you can tell Eva- I mean Lily that I wont bother her again." Said James a hint of smugness finding its way into his slow, tired speech.

"Oh, well then I will tell Lily." Alice, who was now lost for words departed quickly for the girls dormitory, leaving the smashed pot she had knocked over on the floor.

~Lily Evans~

Lily stretched as she awoke, the bright sun was piercing her curtains and light was making its way onto her bed. She sat up. Rubbed her eyes. Drew the curtains from around her bed and then got up. She noticed Alice's bed was already empty she shrugged and thought to herself "She always was an early riser." Which made realize she didn't even know the time, she took her watch of her bedside table and looked at it. It read half past eight, she breathed a sigh of relief she still had half an hour before break fast.

She dressed hurriedly and quickly checked her hair, it was a mess but she decided she had time to take care of that after she had found Alice. She headed down to the common room only to reach half way down the stairs before she heard Sirius' voice drifting up the narrow staircase. She froze, she couldn't let James see her like this. She rushed back up the stairs to brush her hair before making a second attempt at her descent into the common room.

As she entered the common room the atmosphere grew tense she glanced around Alice was sitting on a chair by herself, some books stacked onto the chair next to her, James, Remus, Peter and Sirius where gathered around a table, James gave her a look of both hurt and sorror as she entered. Apart from those few people the only others where a group of first years frantically writing something out.

Lily walked over and Alice happily moved the book from the chair on to the floor.

"Hey Lily." She said a little less cheerful than normal.

"Hey Alice." said Lily smiling.

"Happy all of a sudden?" Alice whispered.

"Oh, its just being around him, it makes my spirits soar.

"Lily, we should go. Come on." Alice said hastily grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her through the portrait hole and swiftly away from the common.

"Alice!" Lily snapped "What on earth was that for?" she asked.

"To get you away from him." Replied Alice jerking her head in the direction of the common room.

"What, you wanted to get me away from the guy I love and adore?" Lily said confused.

"Yeah, exactly that actually." Replied Alice.

"Alice you really do confuse me some times." Lily said.

"Oh Lily I just have to tell you something." Alice said.

"What is it Alice." Lily asked starting to sound a little worried.

"Its James, he, well he has sworn never to ask you out again." Alice said hurriedly

"Oh." Said Lily sounded shocked and upset.

"He thinks he is helping you." Continued Alice.

"But… he isn't." said Lily

"I know, but you cant exactly be mad at him for it." Alice said "After all he believes its for the best."

"Yeah." Said Lily "I suppose it is nice to know he cares about me like that."

"Oh and Lily, don't worry I have a plan." Said Alice

"What kind of plan?" asked Lily.

"A plan to win you James back silly." Alice said smiling.

"Oh my, do tell?" said Lily.

Alice stepped closer to Lily and whispered in here ear, after about half a minute she stopped leaving Lily with her mouth in an O shape. Alice shook her "Lily, Lily come on Lily talk."

"Alice, we cant do that, its horrible, its nasty, its…" Lily tried to say

"Exactly what we need." Alice interrupted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~James Potter~

James with sitting with Remus and Sirius in the common room, Peter had passed out in potions when Slughorn had pretended he has poisoned him when Peter asked to see Madame Pomfrey. James agreed it was a bad joke but Peter had seriously over reacted.

"Say Prongs, I still don't believe your gonna go ahead with this Lily thing." Said Sirius laughing. "I give you a week." He continued.

"I have a bit more faith in my friends." Said Remus.

"Thankyou Moony." Said James "Atleast someone believes in me."

Just as James finished his sentence Remus spoke again "I give him a month." Both Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. James glared at both of them.

At this point Alice came over she stood looking at the two boys who where recovering from laughter.

"Excuse me." She said "But if you boys aren't busy I want to talk to Remus."

"I want dosent get you know." James said.

"Oh Im very sorry." She said glaring at James "I would like to talk to Remus."

"What is it Alice?" Remus asked standing up.

"Come with me." She said leading Remus over to where her and Lily where sitting.

"So." Said Sirius "Wonder what they are talking about."

"Probably trying to put their bets in on how long I will last." James said.

Meanwhile Remus, Lily and Alice where having rushed whispered conversations. Eventually Remus nodded his head, but you could tell there was something setting him against doing so.

When Remus turned to walk back to his friends his face was whiter than usual, his pale skin appearing even paler.

"Hey Moony, whats up, if you get much paler you could make the front page with Werewolf massacres Hogwarts students." Sirius joked. James grinned but still spoke with worry for his friend.

"Cmon Moony whats wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Its nothing James, nothing at all." Remus lied. "Sorry guys im not feeling too good I think im gonna go to bed." He said before leaving the two marauders to sit.

"Wonder whats wrong with him." said Sirius

"Oh I dunno probs that time again for his furry little problem." Replied James

"I swore he just had that last week." Said Sirius confused.

"Oh yeah, who knows then." Said James also sounding confused.


	3. The Ultimate Betrayal

**Hiya People that actually read this. OMG im updating so soon, i know i didnt think i would update until this weeked. You know what annoys me, people that favourite/story alert and done even review, so yeah if your gonna do that dont bother favourting/alerting cause it just annoys me. Anyway away from the serious stuffs thankyou guys so much i got a much better response on the last chapter than i have ever had, thankyou all so much.**

**belle'histoire - thankyou so much for the review and compliment darling, i love you very much xx im also very sorry, as at the moment i write this you are very annoyed at me :(**

**DolphinDreamer24-7 - awmg thankyou so much for the review(s) i never thought i would be thanking you in one of my stories, your reviews are awsum to read please keep reviweing **

**Gjertrud Lousie - Yay you came back for another chapter, your so great thankyou very much here is the update you couldnt wait for, i hope you waited :D**

**Ofcourse a thankyou to anyone reading and enjoying this, but i do ask you review please, it wud help me so much to write.**

**Anyway on to what you guys come for...**

**---------------------------**

~Lily Evans~

"Oh Alice, I cant believe I let you convince me to do this." Said Lily throwing herself onto her bed.

"I cant believe Remus agreed, he is one of James closest friends." Alice replied grinning from cheek to cheek. "Trust me Lily if James isn't on his knees at your feet begging you to choose him instead within a few weeks im a Gringotts Goblin." she said.

"I suppose Remus thought he was doing the right thing." Said Lily "After all, he wouldn't do it for any other reason."

"Still operation get James Potter jealous is truly under way." Said Alice winking.

"It shouldn't take to much, James is jealous if I even make eye contact with another guy." Said Lily sighing.

"Yeah and until now you would do anything to have him stop that." Alice said.

"And now I don't want him to stop, he does, my life is so messed up Alice." Lily complained.

"Oh don't complain Lily, everything will work out, promise." Said Alice sounding very caring about her best friend.

"Oh I do hope Remus dosent mention Jen to me…" said Lily stopping to hold back tears in her eyes. Jen was Lily and Alice's best friend the three of them where like sisters. Jen was also Remus' girlfriend throughout their sixth year at Hogwarts. Jen had died in a car accident, both her parents where Muggles so didn't travel any other way. Nobody knew how it had happened but before the start of their seventh year Lily and Alice and received letters telling them of their friends death, they also had went on to tell Remus who rarely appeared out the dormitory for the first few weeks of term.

"Im sure he wont Lily, im sure he wont." Alice replied, you could tell from her voice she was crying. "Well, night Lily."

"Night Alice." Lily replied.

~Remus Lupin~

Remus couldn't sleep, what he was doing to James kept him wide awake. Earlier, when Alice and Lily had talked to him they had told him of their plan. A plan that would involve him dating Lily Evans to get James jealous enough to beg her to go out with him. He kept telling himself it was for the best but he couldn't help feeling guilty deep down. He looked at his wrist watch, it was only half five. Students weren't permitted to leave there dorms until six and weren't allowed out of the common room until seven.

Remus rolled on to his side and stared at the wall. Unlike Sirius and James walls it was not decorated with quidditch posters and other useless items. Instead Remus preferred to let the natural wallpaper cover the wall, it was repeating gold lions on a background of red. It reminded Remus of his first day at this school. Approaching the Sorting Hat nervously and putting it on. Also breathing a sigh of relief when it yelled Gryffindor. It all seemed so long ago. That was when he had first met James, so different then, he had talked to Remus at the opening ceremony despite Sirius insulting Remus. The three had spent the first few weeks together, Sirius gradually warming to Remus. It was in there second month they met Peter. And now Remus was betraying his best friend since his first year here.

Remus looked at his watch, it was quarter past six, he didn't see the point in getting up until he could properly get away from everybody. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, checking his watch every five minutes until finally it turned seven. Remus climed slowly out of bed. He dressed silently and crept out of the room slowly making his way into the common room and out the portrait hole.

~James Potter~

James woke up, looking over he noticed Sirius and Remus' beds where empty "Wormtail, the lazy fat ass he is was still asleep like always, wonder why he dosent transform into a sloth" James thought to himself. "Never mind." he thought, "I'll go see Moony and Padfoot" with this thought he got and dressed and headed down to the common room, Remus however was nowhere to be seen. "Hey padfoot" James said walking over to his messy haired friend and sitting next to him "Wheres Moony?" James asked.

"No idea, mustve disappeared this morning, its annoying though, I was hoping to ask him what _they _where talking to him about." Sirius had pointed towards the girls dorm on the word they so James knew he ment Lily and Alice.

"I doubt its much Padfoot, probably some stuff only sensible people should know about." James said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, still its why we hang out with Moony right, to get in on all the sensible gossip." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you really think if its sensible it will be gossip?" ask James.

"True Prongs, true, probably some test they need to revise for or something boring like that." Sirius replied.

"So how is Wormtail." Sirius asked directing the conversation away from Remus.

"Asleep as always." James said.

"Though so, you know I don't know why he dosent transform into a…" Sirius began

"Sloth." James finished for him laughing "I thought exactly the same thing this morning. At this moment Peter came down the stairs.

"Oh, I haven't slept a wink." He complained.

"Wormtail that's rubbish, you where asleep when I got up." James said.

"Yeah and me." Sirius backed him up.

Peter grunted "Im still tired." He moaned.

"Wormtail your always tired." Sirius joked. Both he and James started laughing, Peter just grunted again.

"Hey, where's Moony?" he asked.

"We have no idea." James said.

"Yeah he disappeared this morning, he is gonna miss breakfast if he dosent hurry up." Said Sirius. Just as Sirius finished Lily appeared with Alice. James turned his head and looked at Lily with a longing heart, tears almost appeared in his eyes but he held them back "She is beautiful." James thought. As they passed Lily flashed a small smile at James, but James didn't miss and he had to bite his lip to stop himself smiling back.

"Feeling it already mate?" Sirius asked.

"What?" James asked surprised.

"I saw you bite your lip, you where stopping your self from shooting our one of your comments" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I know." James lied.

~Lily Evans~

Lily and Alice left the common room and headed down to breakfast. "Lily, that was so mean." Alice said.

"What?" asked Lily.

"That smile you gave James, I saw it, don't lie to me." Alice said

"Hey, your plan is worse, just getting him ready for what is coming." Lily said both of the two friends laughed.

At that moment they stopped. "Remus?" Lily asked. Sure enough it was Remus sitting on one of the stone benches. He looked up.

"Oh Hi Lily, Hi Alice." He said before going back to staring at the floor.

"Whats up?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, just worried about this whole thing with James you know." He said.

"It will be fine Remus, if anything goes wrong we will hex James and convince him we forced you to do it." Lily said.

"Thank Lily." Remus said smiling.

"Now come on, lets head down to breakfast." Said Alice. Remus stood up and the three of them headed of to breakfast.

~James Potter~

"Well guys." Said Sirius "Time to head of, Remus can catch up if he ever appears." He said. The three marauders got up and left, heading for breakfast completely unaware of the surprises that awaited them there.

They arrived at the hall doors and walked in to the chat of breakfast, the tables where still empty, Peter was certainly glad of this. They took their seats and began chatting again.

"See Remus anywhere?" James asked.

"No.. wait… no it cant be." Sirius said staring mouth open at a point not far from where the marauders where sitting.

"What?" asked James and Peter together.

Sirius raised his finger and pointed at the place he had been staring at "That." He said.

The two other marauders looked and both where as shocked as Sirius. Lily was sitting seated between Remus and Alice, and her and Remus where holding hands.

"You know boys, its rude to stare." Lily said smiling at the shocked looks on their faces. Remus faced his friends and had to hold back mouthing the words im sorry to them. All three of them, even Peter shot Remus looks that would kill Voldemort if looks could kill.

Breakfast started and throughout the marauders gave their friend hatefull looks. Eventually James stopped looking at him all together, the sight of his and Lily's hands together that like made a crack in his heart.

When breakfast finished some people stayed behind to talk and other things, usually the marauders would and Sirius and Peter where expecting to. But James had looked as the Remus, Lily and Alice had made to get up and Lily had kissed Remus on the cheek at this moment. When they had got half way to the doorway James spoke.

"Come on." He said standing up and pulling his wand from his pocket.

"James what are you doi-" Sirius asked but James just raised a hand and Sirus stopped. He nodded to Peter and the two of them headed after James. As James reached the hallway Remus was standing talking to Lily and Alice.

"You!" James shouted pointing his wand at Remus. Remus cowered before his old best friends wrath. "You betrayed me!" he yelled. "You know how I feel and still you would do this!" James raised his wand but before he could cast any curse or hex Sirius and Peter grabbed his arms and restrained him.

"Look mate, try to calm alright." Sirius said.

"I will not calm down, let me go, I wont rest until that betraying rat of a friend is in the hospital wing, or better a grave!" James yelled, luckily the combined force of Sirius and Peter held him from fulfilling either of this wishes. Sirius nodded to the three and mouthed "Get out of here." They for once agreed with Sirius and Lily and Alice turned to go, Remus continued to face James, but Lily pulled him by the arm and he gave in and followed. "That's right coward you run, you better never come near me again if you value your life!" James yelled.

**Back in The Common Room ~James Potter~

James had calmed down, slightly, Remus had disappeared to the dorm when James, Sirius and Peter had came in they where now sitting talking about Remus and how he had betrayed James.

"Listen mate, what he did was way out of order right, but you can go round hexing him into oblivion. Besides, Remus and Lily, how long dyou think that is gonna work out for?" he asked.

"I suppose your right." James said "But if he thinks when its all over he can come crying back to us.." James began.

"We let him." Sirius said.

"Wha?!" James exclaimed.

"We all make mistakes mate, you need to forgive and forget, that's what true friends would do."

"True friends would date the girl your 'true friend' was in love with." James argued.

"That's true, but you have the chance to be the better friend James, when the time comes take it." Sirius said.

"You know Sirius, you need to go to Madame Pomfrey, you are talking far too much sense for your own good." Peter said. Both he and James smirked.

"Oh shut it Wormtail." Sirius joked.

"I suppose you are right Sirius. Still lets wait a while and hope Moony is asleep when we go up, I don't want to hurt him, and if he is awake I will." James said. The other two marauders agreed.

------------------------------------------

**If I get some reviews might update again tommrowo, next chapter is quite short so shouldnt take me long to write, i have a good chunk of the plot planned out so i will be updating quite fast for some time but the smaller chapter is quite important, might not even be half the size of this one but if I do update tommorow you can excepect another update probs during the weekend or Monday. Once again thankyou all**

**Reviews Please**


	4. How I Love Her

**Hey, im back with the short chapter i promised, sorry it took so long, i just, well I forgot to write it okaii. :P Sorry I dont know how I forgot. Also be kind, I wrote most of this at 2 AM in the morning after waking up at half 6 the morning before so i was a little tired.**

**Gjertrud Louise - Hiya, thanks for yet another amazing review, you make me feel amazing with your reviews you honestly do. I hope this short chapter isnt too much of a disapointment.**

**Emerald Alitrex - Thankyou very much for the review, aswell as the fact i love compliments about me or my stories (who dosent) you also made it I have 3 reviews per chapter :)**

**DolphinDreamer24-****7**** - Lol dont we all feel too lazy to log in sometimes, why dyou think i forget to review chapters of your stories, i cant be bothered logging in XD. Thankyou very much for the review. As for the beach surfing, try not to do it too much, dont want you dead :P. As for my girlfriend writing another story she is continuing a Draco/Hermione one at the moment which i think is very good, she has a talent for writing really long chapters. I dunno how she does it.**

**Well everybody, here is my short chapter. I really wanted this to be in the story somewhere and didnt think it would have as much effect if it was combined with another chapter. Also i think it will keep you all waiting on the edge of your seats (or beds since thats where i do most of my writing) for the next chapter as the story slowly twists in a direction we all love and know (kinda) but ive said too much already, read on and enjoy (i hope)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

A figure sat, bent over one of the few desks in the Gryffindor common room, an open book lay in front of him and in his hand he had a quill with a pot of ink next to him. He dipped the quill in the ink and, by candelight began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to confess something to you that I would trust no other with. For it is a secret coming from the bottom of my heart. I think I may be in love. In fact I know I am in love. Who with you would ask if you where human. Well, only the girl I never thought I would fall for, Lily Evans. I have tried to deny my feelings but recent events have made me realize she is the one I love. She is beautiful, smart and kind. I could never expect more in a girl but I could never expect Lily to love me back the way I love her. After all I am only part of a plan to make James Potter love her. Like he needs any help with that, he would practically give his life up for her and show knows that because he is brave enough to express his feelings. Unlike me who have kept them bottled up until I am ready to burst._

_I don't know what to do. I want to just follow this plan then go back and be a marauder, but surely I cant ignore love. I cant stop thinking about Lily, ever since our day together today I couldn't get her out of my head, James hating me was worth every second of the day I had today I wouldn't give it up for anything. Sitting here writing this entry makes me more and more sure of what I must do, I must confront Lily and tell her how I feel, but I am not like James and I do not know how I would get the courage to tell someone so amazingly perfect that I love her._

_I can hear her reply already "Oh that is very sweet but you are a friend nothing more, its James I love, im sorry." If that wasn't her reply more or less word for word then I am the uncle of a troll. But never the less I will still tell her how I feel. Even if she does give the reply I expect, she will not mention it, especially not to James… Why do I feel so jealous of him. He is my best friend and I have know him and Lily where made for each other since our first year here. So why now do I choose to fall in love. It is all because of this stupid plan, I should never have agreed to it, well no going back now I have to see it through to the end, although after today im not sure how far away that is. _

_Well, the candle is dying and it is time I headed to my bed anyway, it is Friday tomorrow so it isn't the weekend yet and I still have classes, all with James unfortunately, but all with Lily thankfully. I will talk to her tomorrow after class. I am truly thankfull for having you to confide in._

_My Greatest Thanks._

_Remus Lupin, Moony._

With this Remus closed his diary. He picked it up and almost began creeping up the stairs, when he reached the foot of the staircase he turned pointed his wand at the candle and it extinguished itself. He smiled slightly and crept up the stairs into the boys dormitory and over to his bed careful not to wake anyone up. He didn't want a repeat of that afternoon. He changed into his night wear and climbed into bed falling asleep instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go, its only just over 600 words :O**

**Review please, they make me happy and make updates happen faster.**

**Now of to write, Chapter 5 I think it is (wow).**


	5. A not so Peaceful Day by the Lake

**Soo yeah, after the long wait I finally update, uhh i put this chapter up but forgot to mention my reviwer (only one last chapter) anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**drtrujegusiloe - As my only reviwer a BIG thankyou, you really helped me eventually push on with this story.**

**Well the long wait is over, and since its been so long, lets start with a recap :)**

* * *

~Recap~

A light autumn breeze rustled the already browning leaves. The change from Summer to Autumn was becoming apparent as the days passed. As the cool breeze passed across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a young couple made their way down the steps from the main entrance hall, walking hand in hand. An onlooker would have seen a perfect scene of romance, however this was anything but. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans where not at all in love, this was infact a ploy to lure Remus' best friend James into asking Lily Evans to go out with him. However since then Remus has fallen in love with his fake girlfriend and now he prepares to declare his love to her, and possibly change the future once and for all.

~Remus Lupin~

His hand gripped Lily's tightly, his heart hammered in his chest as the approached their favourite picnic spot, a shaded spot on the edge of the lake, relatively private and peaceful. As the sound of laughter reached Remus' ears he turned his head briefly to see his old friends Sirius, James and Peter behind him, he wondered what they where laughing about and wished he was with them. As they reached the picnic spot he and Lily sat on the green grass and stared into each others eyes, or he stared into hers, he knew she was really looking over his shoulder at James.

Suddenly he felt Lily's arms close around him and pull him into a hug, he mimicked the gesture only for the reason he didn't want to seem jealous in anyway, he knew however the reason for this was that James was heading this way. As he was released from the embrace he knew James must've been heading away, or at least not getting any closer. He glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, James and his friends where making their way away from the pretend couple.

Just then, Lily spoke

"I'm so grateful your doing this for me Remus." she said. "I know how hard losing your friends must be."

"You have no idea how hard this is for me." replied Remus, attempting to hide the sarcasm.

"I am truly sorry, I hope James dosent get too mad when he finds out this is all just a plot." said Lily.

"I'm sure when he finds out he will be too ecstatic at the fact you and him will finally be together to be angry." Remus said. Lily giggled at this, Remus felt his body fill with warmth, he loved her laugh, it was so… so cute.

The fake couple sat and talked about things, mainly subject related as the evening wore away they talked and laughed. However soon came the time Remus knew he must tell Lily.

"Lily… I umm need to tell you something." said Remus gingerly.

"Sure Remus, anything, go ahead." replied Lily.

"Lily… I.. I love you." said Remus, his pale skin blushing like an apple.

"Im so sorry Remus, I didn't think… Im sorry but I love James." Lily said. However Remus only heard the last three words ringing in his head and anger rose up inside of him. He didn't have time to reach for his wand. He lashed at Lily with his fists, she threw herself out of his way and before he could get at her again he heard a cry "Depulso!" he felt himself thrown to the side, he pulled his wand and attempted to stand but a second spell hit him and his wand ejected from his hand. A third spell knocked him to the ground, winding him. Then to figures appeared above him, hauling him to his feet, he recognised them, from where… Sirius, yes Sirius and.. And oh yeah, Peter.

~James Potter~

James helped Lily to sit up, the tears pouring down her cheeks, he briefly let his gaze slip over to Sirius and Peter who has succesfuly secured Remus and where working to calm him down, which luckily seemed to be going well. He put his arm consolingly around Lily and to his surprise she lent her head against his shoulder. "Im so sorry James." she sobbed.

"What for." he asked.

"I.. I asked Remus to pretend to be my b-boyfriend so that… so that you would like me a-again." She said as fresh tears poured down her cheeks. After a while James reacted.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted us to be together." he said.

"Because, I didn't think you liked me anymore." she sobbed.

"I said I wouldn't pester you because I thought it would make you happy." he said to her lovingly.

"Im sorry James." Lily said apologetically.

"Ill forgive you on one condition." James said.

"Anything." Lily replied.

"Go out with me." he said with a smile. Lily hit him playfuly then whispered…

"Ofcourse." and with that the couple pulled each other closer into an embrace, Lily's tears now under control, she rested her head on James' shoulder as the wrapped their arms around each other lovingly.


End file.
